Crack Pairing Contest Prize
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: Cleome45's prize for winning The Crack Pairing Contest. What if Phantom Girl was a guy and Timber Wolf was a girl? Read on to find out!


**Disclaimer:** What makes you think Greenie owns LoSH?

**Author's Note:** Recently, I held a crack pairing contest and Cleome45 won! This is what she wanted as her prize- a gender swapped TW/PG. I hope you like it, Cleome!

--

"Hey, Brit. Whatcha up to?" Phantom Lad aka Tino Wazzo asked his friend Timber Wolf.

"Nothing," Timber Wolf, Britney Londo replied simply. She was working on her newest rocket car, trying to relax.

"Yeah?" Tino leaned on the wall.

"Yeah."

"Sounds like you're hiding something," Tino pressed.

"No, I'm not," Britney looked him in the eye. "Why would I be hiding something?" Britney asked, wondering if her friend had snapped.

"Are you planning my surprise birthday party?" Tino asked with a grin.

"…Yeah, that's it," Timber Wolf deadpanned. "How'd you figure it out?"

"Y'know," Phantom Lad shrugged. "I'm just cool like that."

"Sure," Britney didn't show much interest in Tino. Sure, he was cute and all… But he was sarcastic, playful and sorta annoying. Britney herself was more of a serious-type person. They weren't compatible…

…Right?

"My dad's birthday party's tonight. Everyone who's anyone in the United Planets is coming," Tino informed.

"And I care because…?" Britney asked, bored.

"Well, I want you to come with me," Tino shrugged. "Like a… date."

"No way," Britney grimaced. "Pigs'll fly before I dress up and go to a party with you."

--

"Pigs shouldn't have the ability of flight," Britney mumbled. She was at Tino's father's birthday party, all dolled up in a long, glittering orange dress. The dress was strapless and Britney wore a golden scarf to match. Her shiny fur and silky black hair finished off the outfit quite nicely. "Seriously, how was I supposed to know pigs fly?

"Maybe if you paid attention in class," Tino joked.

"Har, har," Britney laughed dryly. "I can't wait until this is over."

"Me neither," Tino wrapped his arm around Britney's shoulders.

Britney glared.

"What? Just marking my property," Tino shrugged.

"Your property?" Britney cocked an eyebrow.

"Backing off…" Tino let go of Britney.

"That's better," Britney said smugly.

"Tino!" a graying old man called to Phantom Lad. "How are you, son?"

"Hey, dad," Tino waved. "Happy Birthday!"

"Oh, I wish they wouldn't celebrate these things. When you're an old man, you hardly want to know you're a year closer to your demise," he replied.

"Yeah…" Phantom Lad nodded. "Oh, dad, this is Britney. Britney, this is my dad- Wally Wazzo, President of the United Planets."

"Hello," Britney smiled. Wally Wazzo gave a curt smile in return, but looked at his son.

"There's someone who wants to meet you, Tino," Mr. Wazzo took hold of his son and dragged him off.

--

"This is Joan Ah," Wally Wazzo introduced Joan to Tino. "Joan, this is my son, Tino."

"Hello," Joan curtsied. "Are you in the Legion of Superheroes?"

"Yeah," Tino replied, not really paying attention. He was anxious to get back to Britney.

"I'm gonna join one day," Joan giggled.

"Cool," Tino kept looking back at Britney.

"You wanna dance?" Joan giggled again.

Tino would have turned her down, but the look his father was giving him changed his mind. "Sure," he sighed.

--

Britney just sat down next to the punch bowl, waiting for Tino quit flirting with anything that had boobs. She sighed._ This is why I hate coming to these things…_

A few hours later, Tino returned, covered in lipstick. By the time he arrived, most of the guests had left and the clean-up crew was on duty. The DJs were finishing up the last songs

"I hope you had fun," Britney picked up her golden clutch purse and started to leave.

"Wait! Brit!" Tino called after her.

"This better be good," Britney turned around.

"I'm sorry," Tino apologized. "I didn't mean for it to-"

"Save it," Britney shook her head. "I get it. This is why I don't come to these parties. I always get left alone in corner."

"I'm sorry," Tino reiterated. "I think there's time for one last dance…"

Britney looked up, holding back tears. She swallowed, "I'd love to."

Tino wrapped his arms around Britney's waist and held her close. Britney rested her head on his shoulder and she put her arms around his neck. And they stayed there, dancing slowly, and neither wanted it to end.

--

**I hope you like it, Cleome! **


End file.
